


Clearing up questions

by Thrawnduil



Series: Fifty Shades of Blue [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Daddy Kink, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Thrawn has some questions about certain topics.





	Clearing up questions

**Author's Note:**

> The "second" kink from the prompt kink list. This was a struggle and I am still not happy with it. I sort of cheated with the daddy kink here, but I hope you won't be too mad. As usual, advise and criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy.

_Dagon refrained from fidgeting in the presence of the Grand Admiral, as he waited inside his superior's office, while said man finished a report. There was no meeting scheduled for this evening so what could the Grand Admiral want from him now?_

_“At ease Captain”, the Grand Admiral acknowledged. He deactivated the holographic images floating around in the office and turned his eyes fully on Dagon. The piercing gaze making the Captain immediately wonder what he had done wrong this time. As usual, his superior came straight to the point._

_“I will admit that I was curious as to what human’s perceptions of my species are exactly. That’s why I confiscated your reading material. However, there were certain points that did not make any sense to me, even from a human’s point of view. I was wondering, whether you could clear those up.”_

_It was not even a question, that much was clear. It was a politely phrased order. Dagon swallowed thickly. “Of course Sir”, he managed to reply belatedly. Thrawn nodded, apparently satisfied with his compliance._

_“In one scene the human refers to his partner several times as ‘Daddy’ though it’s obvious that there are no familial ties between those two men. What exactly is the purpose of this?” Dagon blinked; several times. Thrawn wanted him to explain daddy kink to him? Whatever the Captain had expected from this meeting, it certainly was not this._

_“It’s … eh … it’s supposed to be arousing for both partners”, he tried to explain. “Intimacy is forbidden between family members, but because of this, it seems to be quite … motivating in a sexual encounter.” Stars, he was stumbling over the words like a green cadet. Thrawn interrupted him almost immediately._

_“I know about the theory Captain, I wanted to hear an honest opinion on the matter. What do you think?” he asked, suddenly standing up and closing the distance between them. “Do you like to call your sexual partner ‘Daddy’?” He leaned closer to Dagon, his words almost a whisper. “Or do you enjoy being the ‘Daddy’?” Dagon flinched as a flutter of air grazed his ear._

“You made him tell you if he enjoyed that kind of kink? Thrawn”, the image of Maximilian Veers flickered with interferences, but his exasperation was still clearly visible. “The poor man must have been mortified beyond anything. You can’t ask your subordinates such private things.” 

Thrawn lifted one eyebrow, his equivalent to a shrug. “Considering that I found Captain Niriz in his quarters pleasuring himself while looking at pornography that involved Chiss, I found the enquiry perfectly reasonable.” It was silent for a moment the only noise, a soft whir, came from the holoprojector. 

“He did what?” Max seemed to be caught between intrigue and jealousy, causing Thrawn to smile slightly. “Someone seems to have been very interested in Chiss physiology and … mating rituals. This ‘graphic novel’ made for an intriguing read, although I have to point out that there are several errors.” 

Max snorted undignified, close to laughter. Shaking his head he grinned at the antics of his lover. Chiss humour was very different from human humour and given Thrawn’s reputation, his poor Captain had probably been close to tears, when the Chiss decided to play his joke on him. 

The ‘graphic novel’ Thrawn had mentioned, however, was far more interesting to Veers. “I think we will have to talk about your find in detail, when you return to the Core”, he teased lightly. “Just so you can show me all the errors you found in there, for scientific purposes of course.” 

He could see the beginning of a smirk pulling at the corners of his lover’s mouth. Thrawn’s gaze seemed to intensify, even through the interferences of their holo-channel. “Most certainly, Max, for science.”


End file.
